Bitter sweet love
by AllenWalker009
Summary: Near is a Pokémon trainer who just started his journey , on his way he finds Allen , a creature half Pokémon half human . Together they train , fight and work their way up until Nea is the new champion and Allen finds out his true purpose . Nea x Allen Yaoi ! M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**So yes , I actually dared to write a crossover like this XD to everyone who knows my story dimensional lovers , yes I'm continuing it , this is just a story that **

**popped up in my head and wouldn't leave me alone **

**so this is Nea x Allen . where Nea is a trainer and Allen is a experiment in which people tried to make the ultimate pokemon , but seemed to have failed . **

**Disclaimer : I don't own either DGM or Pokemon , would be awesome though**

_**IMPORTANT : Allen is a boy , it's Nea who gets confused there in the story . just read on , he isn't a girl , he is male **_

first off I want to introduce myself , I'm Nea Campbell , 22 year old , it's very nice to meet you dear readers . now , I have never had that much interest in Pokemon and

anything connected to that subject even though they played in our daily lives a huge role . I'm that type who just lives in peace in a small village with nice neighbors

and that stuff , something really close to the villages you always start your adventures in . we even have a professor here . when I was old enough to start a

adventure with pokemon I declined , it was too stressful and giving up my peaceful life didn't sound that appealing . naturally you people don't have that problem , you

finish the game after a about five days , sadly I would need just a bit longer to train my Pokemon , get all the batches , and I sadly don't need only two minutes to get

from one city to another . so is my condition understandable now ? well , but at least no one tells me where I can and can't ride my bike ... anyway , back to the actual

subject . I never planned to go on a so called adventure , but it seems fate , or the professor of our village , had other plans for me . one day he came and knocked on

my front door and as soon as I opened he asked me to do him a favor , before I could even ask what he wanted he continued and asked me to complete the pokedex

he had just pushed into my hand at that moment . did he run out of ten year old kids that normally do that for him ? since I knew I didn't have much of a choice I

accepted , just being glad I didn't have to name my gender and name , seems he was able to actually remember that . after that , you guessed it , I went into his

laboratory to get my first pokemon . on the way I already thought long and hard about if I wanted the fire , grass or water pokemon , cause god forbid there are any

other types as starter pokemon . when I arrived the I had already decided and went up to the professor asking for the fire pokemon . I really had no clue which one it

was since our town isn't in a specific region . what surprised me was that he pulled out six pokeballs , oh seems I actually get to choose from which region my starter is

. I chose Fennekin , adorable little thing . Now I will stop breaking the forth wall and let's begin with the actual story~ here we go~

.

Nea walked with his back pack over his shoulder through the grassy landscape , looking around for any pokemon . since the professor had given him the quest to

complete the pokedex it seemed he had to watch out for any pokemon he could find so this would be over soon . and on his way he could collect some batches from

the gyms as well . as he walked around he suddenly stumbled at fell face first to the floor . grumbling he got up again while rubbing his face and looked back to search

for what he tripped over and saw it was a Caterpie . this was the point where he had to fight it with his own pokemon right ? getting his Fennekin out he let it out of

the pokeball and ordered it to use fire spin which to his surprise already knocked the caterpie out . shrugging he got an empty pokeball and threw it at the knocked

out Pokemon and waited until it made the signature "click" before picking the pokeball up again and put it into his backpack . he called his Fennekin back and did the

same with its pokeball before he continued to walk around the grassy field . it took him a few hours but soon he reached the next town , during the time traveling

having actually made sure to train his starter pokemon as much as possible and even was able to catch a few other pokemon . when he was in that town he sighed

softly and went to the pokemon center , there he let the pokemon get healed before he put all of the pokemon except his Fennekin into the computer storage system .

.

since it was already late Nea decided to go to a hotel and rent a room there , he would continue his great journey the next day . as he got to his room he instantly laid

down on his bed and grabbed some food out of his bag and started to eat . he even let his pokemon out and gave it some pokemon food . as they laid there , eating ,

and staring at the tv screen , Nea wondered why exactly he was even doing this . sure the professor didn't give him much of a choice but still , he could just settle

down in another town and do nothing , but instead he actually did the quest . was he stupid ? probably . he never had anything to do with pokemon and now this ,

great , just great . sighing he then turned off the tv and changed into his pjs , well really just the pants cause it was too hot to wear the top . he went to bed and

covered himself with the blanket silently wondering what would await him the next day . shrugging he closed his eyes and let himself relax and soon he was drifting off

to dreamland . the next morning he was awoken my his Fennekin which he hadn't noticed had been sleeping on his chest . it was nibbling on his ear as if purposefully

trying to wake him up which didn't amuse Nea at all . apparently the pokemon wanted something to eat , annoying little thing . so Nea had to get up and get some

more pokemon food out of his backpack and gave it to Fennekin who ate it happily . groaning Nea got out of bed and walked into the bathroom where he started to

get ready for the day. he brushed his teeth , combed his hair and did all that stuff before getting dressed again . he packed his stuff into his backpack , called Fennekin

back into its pokeball which he put in the backpack too before he then made his way out of the hotel room and out of the building after he returned the keys to the

lady at the front desk .

.

Now Nea started to walk again , since in this town there was no gym he didn't need to stay any longer there . he took a forest route , he generally preferred those

cause it was much quieter and much more peaceful . as he walked inside the forest he suddenly noticed the forest floor slowly began to get covered with s strange fog

. frowning Nea looked closer at it before getting out the pokedex the professor had given him . it was a special exemplar they don't have in the other regions , his can

actually register individual attacks and recognize them if a pokemon uses them , like now . Nea was sure this was a attack but he wasn't sure what kind , and even

more important what it's effect is . the pokedex scans the fog and it turns out it's the fairy type attack misty terrain which was luckily nothing dangerous . but Nea still

wondered what pokemon this attack came from , his pokedex said normally there are no fairy type pokemon in this forest , perhaps another trainer ? possible . looking

around for the source of the fog he got deeper into the forest where he eventually found the fog climbed higher and got thicker which made it harder to see so he had

to slow down drastically . after a few more minutes he was basically blind and the fog had now grown to be double his height . now that he couldn't see anything he

had to navigate his way through the forest very very carefully , you never knew when a wild pokemon could jump you .

.

finally he saw a light shining through the fog and as he came closer he saw it was a figure lying on the ground . quickly running over he kneeled down and saw it was

a girl , a .. flat chested girl though .. she had long white hair which seemed to almost reach her waist , very pale but not sickly pale skin , and a strange red scar

running down the left side of her face . she was really petite , slender long legs and arms , small hips and thin waist and well as slender shoulders , the inner primary

male instincts in Nea even noted she had a small butt , though it was kind of cute , not flat but just small and round , fitting her figure . when he was about to touch

her to see if she was okey he noticed his pokedex was signaling a new pokemon in the area , frowning he looked at the radar but found that it showed him the

pokemon was directly in front of him . looking up he looked around him but saw nothing , the light that came from around the strange girl giving him enough sight to at

least see a few meters around them and there was nothing . then it hit him . looking down at the girl he let his pokedex scan her and really , she was a pokemon . his

jaw dropped , this wasn't possible , the pokedex didn't say it was a ditto so it wasn't possible ! and there was no other data about that "pokemon" , but still the

pokedex said the girl was one . frowning Nea wondered if this thing was defect or something . the ultimate test how to find out was probably to try and catch her ,

only pokemon could be caught with a pokeball . so he got an empty pokeball out of his backpack and since the girl was already passed out he just dropped it onto her

and sure enough , she disappeared inside it . this shocked Nea , but what freaked him out even more was the fact there was the all known "click" sound , meaning he

just really caught her . he stared shocked at the pokeball in his hand and then looked at his pokedex and saw there was now data from the "pokemon" . first thing he

saw it was a fairy type , that explained the fog . next were his height and weight . on top stood only Allen , was that her name ? or its name . there was no description

which confused Nea but at the same time he kind of expected it . but what truly shocked him out of all this was the gender sign . it showed this was a male . Nea

kneeled there , staring at the screen for a few minutes just trying to understand how that was even possible .

.

when he finally snapped out of it again Nea realized the fog was completely gone like it had never been there is the first place . sighing softly the trainer just stood up

and reasoned he would think about all this when he was in the next town where he could heal "Allen" so he will hopefully wake up and be able to somehow tell Nea

just what the hell he even was . and yes , Nea had by now accepted it is a he and not a she . as he continued to travel through the forest he actually ignored all the

pokemon and just concentrated on getting to the next town . it was evening when he arrived there and he went straight to the pokemon center and gave them his

two pokeballs to heal the pokemon inside . when they finished healing them he quickly took off again and towards a hotel where he checked in and went to his room .

when he got inside he locked the door , shut the curtains and made sure really no one could spy on him before he then grabbed the pokeball with "Allen" in it and then

opened letting its occupant out . there he sat , on his knees in front of Nea staring up at him with what Nea could only describe as a terrified look . Nea only now

realized but the "teen" , he looked to be about 15 , only wore rags as a t-shirt and what looked to be yoga shorts . but what he was actual ashamed of that he hadn't

noticed was the massive metal collar with a metal chain attached to it . the chain was broken on the end , meaning it had been broken apart , but sadly the collar was

still around the teen's neck . Nea wanted to help him , get that metal collar off of him but didn't know how . how he hadn't noticed all this was a complete mystery to

Nea but since that doesn't matter now he moved on to more important subjects , like how to get the teen not to have a panic attack .

.

he had scrambled into the corner and was curled up there , shaking and hugging himself as he looked at Nea and the trainer could already see another misty terrain

fog forming around him , like he tried to hide , protect himself . Nea quickly lowered himself onto his knees and held his hands up and said softly trying to calm the

scared pokemon/teen whatever he was "I'm not going to hurt you , please .. calm down" seeing the fog didn't expend further but didn't retreat either he tried again

"I'm not planning to hurt you ... I want to help you .." the fog retreated a bit until you could see part of the face of Allen and a soft but raw sounding voice spoke "..

promise.. ?" the voice sounded like an angel with a beautiful voice had been strangled and tortured until only a shadow of what once was was left of it . it made Nea

wonder who did all this to the teen/pokemon , you don't treat humans nor Pokemon like that . the new trainer nodded slowly and said softly "I promise" the fog slowly

retreated showing the teen still cowering in the corner . Nea gave him a soft smile and held his hand out since he feared just coming closer all of a sudden would scare

the poor thing again . the albino looked at him and then at his hand again . slowly the albino came closer , crawling on his hands and knees looking still cautious .

when Nea made no move to come closer or really do anything at all the teen finally came over all the way and stopped just in front of his hand and looked down again

. Nea carefully and slowly laid the hand on the other's head and gently ruffled his hair noting how the smaller one at first froze and flinched but then relaxed again .

smiling lightly Nea said "see , I won't harm you" Allen slowly looked up , the fear mostly gone but some was still left but it was understandable , whatever he went

through must have been something really bad . the pokemon-like-human or the human-like-pokemon whispered "... what do you want to do with me then .. ?"Nea

blinked at that before he smiled gently "I'll make you my new Pokemon and care for you , well .. only if you want to stay with me" Allen's silver blue eyes widened ,

someone ... really wanted to care for him ? he smiled softly at that and nodded , perhaps this human was different

**love it ? hate it ? any questions ? **

**please review ! **

**this is a crossover story and in such it's even harder to get reviews or people to read it , so please I'd really really appreciate it if you guys left a review , just a **

**small one , I'd really appreciate that !**


	2. I'm back

To all my dear readers, I'm happy to inform you that I'm going to be continuing most of my stories, please just give me a bit of time to get back into writing since it has been

quite a while since I last wrote a chapter of any of them and I also will have to reread everything to get back into the plots. I also sincerely apologize for being gone for so long ,

I just completely lost y muse for writing and was struggling with my health so I wasn't able to write anything.

But now I'm back and I promise I won't simply leave again this time

Love ,

A.W.009


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back ! and I saw there were already so many awesome people who reviewed ! thank you so much ! I'm glad people seem to like it so far ! oh and don't **

**worry from now on I will update quicker , I just had to find my muse again … again sorry that I wasn't here for so long , but I promise this time I'll stay here**

**Disclaimer : I don't own DGM or Pokemon , shit would happen if I did **

It was strange to have a human like Pokemon to say the least. Nea had succeeded in getting Allen to not be scared of him and accept him as his trainer. he had taken care of

him, brushed his hair, prepared a bath for him and all that. Sadly he wasn't able to get that damn metal collar off of his neck and he could only guess how much this must be

hurting the other. for now he had given Allen some of his clothes even if they were way too big on the small teen, on top he looked like a girl, so Nea guessed he should get

him girl's clothes since male clothes would be too big on him. the white haired teen was now wearing a white shirt that already looked more like a dress than a shirt on him

since it reached his mid thigh, and around his waist was a white belt he had made out of a white cloth which made the outfit really look like a dress. it looked rather cute on

the albino, everything white, except the red scar on his face and the strange black sign (1) on his back between his shoulder blades which he wasn't so sure of what it meant,

he would ask Allen about that another time when he was more comfortable and settled in.

.

.

.

at the moment they were still in the hotel room with Allen silently petting Nea's Fennekin which seemed to rather like him for some reason. he smiled softly and petted the

small fox like creature enjoying the soft fur it had. in return Fennekin leaned it's head into Allen's touch once in a while called out its name as if barking happily. Nea had gone

out and was walking through the town to see if there were any clothing shops where he could get Allen some fitting clothes. and he had already decided to get Allen's female

clothing since he just couldn't see the other in normal male clothing . when he finally returned after finding a shop he went into their room and smiled as he saw his two

Pokemon playing with each other. he then said while starting to pack his stuff "I found a shop where we can get you some clothes Allen, so we can head out now" he called

Fennekin back into his ball and then turned to Allen who seemed to wait to be called back as well so Nea chuckled lightly and said "I need you to come along if we get clothes

for you and on top ... normally Pokemon don't look like humans .. or humans have the power of Pokemon .. so if a released a human from a Pokeball in a store it would draw

way too much attention" Allen blinked and then nodded slowly before he then said softly "okay ..." nodding Nea then stood up again when he was done packing his stuff back

into his back pack and then said "okay let's go then".

.

.

.

together they got out of the hotel, Nea noticed people gave Allen a short glance because he wasn't wearing shoes, Nea's didn't fit, and he had a metal collar around his neck

but the older male was relieved to see they dismissed it probably thinking the collar was fake and some kind of fashion statement. together they went to the shop, got inside

and that was when Allen actually got nervous. Nea was a bit confused but then realized why Allen was nervous, everyone was really staring at him now. suddenly a little girl

squealed something about the white haired girl being so pretty and the mother chuckled and nodded . Allen blushed and looked down while Nea snickered and was rather

amused about the fact that many actually confused Allen for a female and not just him. they walked further into the shop and the shopkeeper walked up to them and asked if

she could help them, especially asking if the young lady needed anything in particular. Allen blushed and looked down at that once again and while Nea still snickered the

older male said "I'm sorry miss but this is not a she, my friend here is a he" at this once again the whole shop got silent and they stared at them before the shop keeper

slowly asked while staring at Allen "so ... he's a .. crossdressing shota ..?" Nea shrugged and said "you could call him that yes" and that was when all hell broke loose. never in

his whole life had Nea seen so many women practically form a crowd around one single guy, poor Allen was in the middle of so many squealing and swooning females the teen

had no clue what to do. a moment later they had pushed him into a changing room with a stack of clothes being pushed after him and he had to try every single item. every

item that fit and looked good was put on the "buy" stack and everything else was put away again. they even brought him female underwear with some strange pads in them

that made a male when he wore them look like he had no manhood, women were magical like that, they can turn a male's crotch into a doll's. well though like this he could

wear women's pants and if he had "a little problem" no one would notice, actually those panties with the pads in them were really handy now that he thought about it .. Nea

quickly shook his head, he'd leave wearing those to Allen, he quite liked the way he dressed himself.

.

.

.

Finally after about three hours the women basically made Allen try every single thing in the shop and the "buy" stack was already /huge/. well by now you could call it a small

mountain. Nea silently asked himself how on earth he would be able to pay for all that but the solution already came on its own when the women said they would all pay

together for it. well he couldn't decline that offer, if that was even an offer but actually a statement. they had tried during the whole process to get the collar off but just like

Nea they failed so they just left it alone not wanting to hurt the new found shota. after the items had been paid for Nea minimized them and put them in the digital dresser

before putting it back into his backpack. you wonder what he just did right? well the minimizing system is about well, minimizing objects. they are being shrunk to the size of

a particle and then put into a special device that stores them called the digital dresser which was the size of a fist and kind of looked like a Pokeball just completely black.

pretty handy thing since that way you can bring everything everywhere along without having to bring more than a back pack or even just put it on your belt. It was the same

technique they used on Pokemon to put them into the Pokeballs.

.

.

.

as they walked out again Nea was still silently snickering, poor Allen being overran by fangirling women who all probably read a bit too much yaoi. now Allen was practically

clinging to him, hiding from everyone and everything after being overwhelmed like that. Nea was leading them back out of the town since there was nothing to do there

anymore and once out of sight he turned to Allen with a small smile and asked "do you want to go back into the Pokeball now?" Allen quickly nodded so the trainer took out

the Pokeball and called Allen back. the little shota would need some time to rest now, after all he seemed pretty scared after the incident in the shop.

.

.

.

This time Nea took a route through the mountains, but unlike some other trainers he was actually intelligent enough to just climb back up if he accidentally fell or slid down

somewhere. this resulted in him being on top of the mountain pretty quickly. there he decided to take a break and eat a bit. he released his two Pokemon, Allen sitting there

seeming to have relaxed a little again and Fennekin all too happily curling up against Allen's side. putting the Pokemon food down for Fennekin he then looked up at Allen and

asked curiously "so, what exactly do you eat?" Allen glanced up and then said shyly "anything .. I'm fine with anything .." sighing the trainer nodded a bit and then got out

some fruits for the other , he had a human body , at least Nea guessed that since he hadn't seen his insides , so he reasoned he probably ate human food . Allen shyly took it

and then gave nea a quiet and shy thanks before then slowly starting to eat.

.

.

.

As they ate two men dressed in black walked up the mountain and upon seeing the black and white duo as well as the Fennekin they looked at each other and smirked. they

went over and then started talking like they were some well known school bullies "hey you !" Allen shrunk back and made a move to hide behind Nea at the booming voice.

Nea lazily looked up and then swallowed and asked halfhearted at the rude guy "yah?" the guys that spoke "che"d in annoyance before he then continued "don't you know

who we are ?! we're from /the/ team rocket ! if you don't want to die you better give us all you have , including your Pokemon !" Nea was still looking at them rather bored

before he then said dryly "nah" and turned back to eating. the guys growled and then were about to step up to him but Fennekin tackled them, resulting in the guys crashing

into each other and falling to the ground. they quickly got up again and then were about to draw their Pokeballs but were suddenly thrown off of the mountain by an

extremely strong blow of wind. Allen quickly hid behind Nea again, who had been about to start a fight with them, after he used fairy wind and was half pouting half glaring,

but he was still trembling with fear . surprised the trainer looked at his new Pokemon and then grinned and said as he petted the albino's head "that was amazing Allen~ good

job~!" Allen's eyes widened and he then happily rubbed his head against Nea's hand and then purred a bit.

He finally felt like he had a purpose.

_**End of Chapter 2:**_

**(1) Look in my profile and follow the deviant art link, I can't possibly explain it so I just put the drawing on there for you guys to see**

**I hope you liked it! I know this was a bit short but I promise I will try and make the next one longer again!**


End file.
